Married oh Married
by sakura Hina-chan
Summary: Berusaha tegar saat orang-orang yang kita cintai pergi meninggalkan kita, Itulah yang di lakukan Hyuga Hinata. Sampai Tou-sannya menjodohkannya dengan peria yang tidak di kenalnya dan peria itu sangat menyebalkan menurut Hinata. / RnR minna


"Hey kenapa kamu menangis?" suara bocah laki-laki berambut jabrik dengan mata sebiru lautan, menenggur gadis kecil yang berada di bawah pohon Sakura yang berada di atas bukit.

Gadis Indigo itu mendongakan kepalanya, mata lavendernya indahnya telihat sembab."K..kau si..siapa" Kata gadis indigo itu dengan terbata-bata. Bocah pirang yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Aku Naru, panggil saja aku Naru. Kalau kamu?" Tanya Naru a.k.a Naruto sambil mengulurkan tanganya ke depan. Dengan takut-takut gadis indigo itu menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"A..aku Hinata, Hy...Hyuga Hinata" Ujarnya terbata-bata sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum lima jari kemudian mencubit pipi Hinata dengan gemas.

"Salam kenal Hina-chan mulai sekarang kita akan menjadia sahabat" Kata Naruto dengan semangatnya, Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa blushing.  
"Hina-chan kamu belum menjawab pertanyaan ku kenapa kamu menangis" Tanya Naruto kemudian duduk di samping Hinata, raut muka Hinata mulai kembali seperti tadi.

"O..okaa-san hiks Okaa-san ti..tinggalkan Hi..Hina-chan hiks hika" Dengan terisak Hinata mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Okaa-sannya, yang membuat Naruto betekat akan menjaga Hinata seumur hidupnya.

"Sekarang Hina-chan jangan nangis lagi ya, nanti cantiknya ilang loh" Kata Naruto sambil memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya, yang di balas anggukan Hinata dan dengan senyum yang paling indah yang pernah Naruto lihat.

* * *

**Hana-chan**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kshimoto**

**Genre : Romance **, **Drama**

** Rate : T **

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Warning : OOC, NO EYD Typo's bertebaran, alur tidak jelas dan kecepetan, gaje.**

::

::

::

**^o^ ... Don't like? Don't read! ... ^o^**

* * *

Gadis Indigo tertidur dengan lelap, sesekali badanya yang menggeliat tetapi tidak sampai membuatnya bangun. Hingga tidurnya tergagu karena bangunan dari maid peribadinya a.k.a Konan.

"Hinata-sama bangun sudah siang apa anda tidak takut telat?!" Kata Konan yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Hinata yang setengah tersadar mendengarnya dengan cepat bangun dari tidurnya walau sebenarnya dia ingin sekali tidur seharian di rumah.

"Ne Hinata-sama baju anda sudah saya siapkan dan anda sudah di tunggu Hiashi-sama di bawah katanya ada hal yang penting yang harus di sampaikan ke Hinata-sama" Kata Konan kemudian pergi dari kamar Hinata, 5 menit berlalu hingga terdengar suara yang berasal kamar mandi yang Hinata gunaka.

**CKLEK**

Pintu kamar mandi perlahan terbuka, dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai baju yang sudah di siapkan maid peribadinya dan berdanda seadanya.

"Hah mimpi itu lagi" Gumamnya tak jelas di sela-sela membereskan barang-barang yang akan di bawanya ke sekolah, Hinata bersekolah di KHS sekolah terpopuler se-Konoha bahkan sampai luar Konoha.

Tap Tap Tap

Langka kaki Hinata terdengar tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga terdengar jelas. Hingga langkahnya memelan setelah sampai di meja makan dan duduk di sebelah Tou-sannya.

"Ohayou Tou-san" Kata Hinata sambil mengoleskan roti dengan selai anggur ke sukaannya. Hinata makan dengan tergesa-gesa hingga tersedak untung saja Hinata dengan cepat mengambil susu vanila yang harus ada setiap dia sarapan paginya. Sedangkan Tou-sannya yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hinata!" Kata Hiashi menatap lurus ke anak semata wayangnya. Hinata mulai berhenti mengunyah dan mulai mendengarkan Tou-sannya dengan serius.

"Ya Tou-san"

"1 minggu lagi kamu akan menikah dengan anak rekan bisnis Tou-san sekaligus sahabat Tou-san" Mata Hinata membulat sempurna, dunianya seakan runtuh tak-kala mendengar kata Tou-sannya. Bagai mana tidak dia masih SMA.

"A..apa Tou-san bercanda?" Tanyanya memastikan bawha pendengaranya salah. "Hyuga Hinata apakah Tou-san terlihat bercanda!." Tegas Hiashi.

"Tidak. Tapi kenapa harus 1 minggu lagi Tou-san aku saja belum pernah bertemu dengannya dan aku masih SMA." Tanya Hinata. Hiashi mengdengarnya hanya bisa mengela napas berat dan menaruh korannya dan beranjak pergi tapi sebelum pergi Hiashi berkata sesuatu ke Hinata.  
"Kau sudah besar dan usia kalian tidak beda jauh hanya berbeda 3 tahun. Besok malam mereka akan datang ke sini, jadi siapkan diri mu dan bersikaplah sewajarnya" setelah berkata seperti ini Hiashi pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih termenung di meja makan.

"Apa aku tidak bisa hidup bahagia kami-sama" Runtuk Hinata, tangannya terkepal dengan kuat,

"Hinata-sama apa anda baik-baik saja" Kata Konan maid peribadi Hinata memecah keheningan. "Lumayan Konan-san" Gumam Hinata, Konan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengela napas. "Hah, Hinata-sama apa anda lupa akan berangkat Sekolah" Hinata yang mendengarnya jadi tersadar dan segera meninggalkan ruang makan dengan perasaan buruk.

.  
.

Langkah kakinya terdengar jelas di koridor auranya mencekam membuat siapa yang melewatinya memilih untuk cepat-cepat.

"Hai Hime..!" Sapa keras gadis musim semi itu. Sedangkan yang di sapa hanya memandangnya dan tidak menjawab sapaan Sahabatnya.

"Hey Hinata-chan tak biasanya kamu bersikap dingin apa kamu ada masalah lagi?" Tanya Sakura sedangkan Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggeleng dan berkata,

"Tidak, cuman masalah kecil sudahlah jangan membuat mood ku tambah buruk Sakura-chan" Kata Hinata kemudian duduk di tempat duduknya dan mulai membaca novel kesukaannya.  
Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ne apa kamu mau menitip sesuatu? aku mau pergi ke kantin" Kata Sakura memecah keheningan kelas yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Hinata yang mendengarnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura dan menggelang pelan. "Hah bisakah jangan hanya menggeleng.!" Kata Sakura keras yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Bisakah kamu tidak menggangu ku **Sakura**" Kata Hinata sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'Sakura'.

"Hah ya sudahlah aku tau kamu, lagi punya masalah yang besar sehingga membuat mu tak mau di ganggu" Kata Sakura dengan nada yang sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Hah sepertinya apa yang kamu kata-kan benar" Kata Hinata kemudian berdiri untuk pergi ke tempat yang sepi dan nyaman untuk melihat langit. Sedangkan orang-orang yang berada di kelas yang melihat kejadian tadi mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Sakura kerana merasa jengkel.

.  
.

Langit tanpak orange karena hari sudah beranjak sore. Tapi Hinata masih saja betah berada di atap KHS. Dari pagi hingga sore dia hanya duduk termenung di atap, tanpa memperdulikan deringan ponselnya.

"Hah andai aku tau di mana kamu, pasti kamu akan menghalangi ku menikah dengan orang yang tak ku kenal" Helaian indigonya bergoyang kerena tertiup angin. Mata lavendernya memandang langit dengan tatapan sendu.

"Naru-kun..." Gumamnya lirih sambil menutup matanya. Hingga kegiatannya terheti tak kala suara deringan ponsel yang selalu membuatnya muak membuyarkan lamumannya. Matanya dengan bosan melihat layar ponselnya yang penuh dengan panggilan Sakura. Dengan berat Hinata menjawab panggilan Sakura.

"Moshi-moshi Sakura-chan"  
"Hey kamu di mana baka..! aku sudah mencari mu dari tadi" Suara Sakura terdengar kesal di sebrang sana mengingat tadi dia mesti mencari alasan karena Hinata bolos di semua mata pelajaran hari ini.

"Aku ada di atap~" Setelah megucapkan itu Hinata langsung mamatikan ponselnya tanpa memperdulikan Sakura akan marah padanya. 5 menit berlalu hingga terdengar suara yang keras berasal dari bawah

Tap..Tap..Tap  
terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga menunju atap hingga suaranya mulai memelan tapi dalam hitungan detik pintu yang tertutup terbuka dengan keras "Brak.!".

"Hah Hinata-chan kau ini mau membuat ku mati ya, aku dari tadi mencari mu sampai sore begini aku khawatir tau, untung saja aku belum pulang?" Kata Sakura panjang lebar sambil mengatur nafasnya kemudian dengan perlahan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hah gomen Sakura-chan akhir-akhir ini aku memang punja banyak masalah tapi aku belum bisa memberi tahu kamu" Kata Hinata kemudian duduk di bangku panjang yang di ikuti Sakura.

"Ne sudahlah jangan seperti ini lagi aku ingin melihat Hinata yang selalu kuat tidak seperti sekarang" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Hinata yang mendengarnya ikut tersenyum.

"Ne bagai mana hubungan mu dengan si pantat ayam itu?" Tanya Hinata memecahkan keheningan. Semburat rona merah tipis terlihat di wajah Sakura karena Hinata tiba-tiba menanyakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, aneh bukan?.

"E..eto baik-baik saja walau kami jarang bertemu" Kata Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh gitu ya" Setelah jawaban yang singkat dari Hinata suasana di antara mereka berdua kembali canggung.

"Ne Sakura-chan arigatou~" Kata Hinata memecah keheningan. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum. "Ne sama-sama kita kan Sahabat selamanya..!" Seru Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

Sakura dan Hinata merupakan sahabat sejak Junir high sechool hingga sekarang, sebenarnya mereka tidak berdua masih ada dua lagi sahabat Hinata Sakura yaitu Ino dan Tenten, tapi berhubung mereka ada urusan jadi mereka tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Mereka berempat merupakan orang yang populer di sekolahnya hingga saat ini, Dan mereka berempat sering di sebut white Rose.

Setelah Sakura melepaskan pelukannya Hinata pun mulai berdiri dari duduknya. "Ne aku mau pulang" sambil melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang msaih duduk.

"Hey Hima-chan jangan tinggalkan aku..!" Teriak Sakura kemudian berlari menyusul Hinata.

Setelah dapat mengejar Hinata, Sakura pun mulai mengatur napasnya. "Hah kau ini kalau urusan ninggalin memang jagonya." Kata Sakura sambil mengarur napasnya yang sekarang sudah mulai terdengar beraturan.

"Hmm." Hanya gumaman yang tak jelas yang di dapatkan dari Hinata.

"Ne aku ikut dengan kamu ya, aku tidak bawa mobil" Kata Sakura yang membuat Hinata mengengok ke arahnya. Dengan mata bosan Hinata hanya bisa mngangguk mang-iyakan permintaan Sakura.

.  
.

Malam hari bulan terlihat sempurna di atas sana. Angin berhembus dengan kencang membuat rambut indigo panjangnya tertiup mengikuti hembusan angin. Tetapi tetap saja sang empunya betah berdiam diri di tepi jendela dan tidak merasa risih.

Nafasanya terlihat teratur, matanya tertutup seakan menikmati malam hari ini. Terkadang ia tak habis pikir kenapa hidupnya seperti ini. Dan tak jarang ia merasa iri dengan Keempat Sahabatnya, tapi dengan cepat Hinata usir jauh-jauh fikirannya seperti itu.

"Hah rasanya aku sulit melupakan mu Naru-kun, apakah aku akan bisa mencintai orang yang akan menjadi suamiku?".

**Jdar...Jdar...Jdar**

Letusan Kembang api terdengar sangat jelas di pendengaran Hinata dengan perlahan Hinata mulai mendongakan kepalanya. Matanya lavendernya tak heti memanding kambang api yang terus meletus. Tapi bukan hanya Hinata saja yang melihat kembang api yang meletus di malam yang dingin ini sosok lelaki terlihat berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata.

"Hyuga Hinata"

TBC

* * *

Hohoho akhirnya chap 1 kelar juga :v  
ne di sini Hinata hanya tau nama teman masa kecilnya namax " Naru" selebihnya dia tidak tau. Ne mereka selalu bertemu di bukit jadi hinata gk tau seluk beluk Naru. Dan di sni Hinata sekolah di khs dan bentar lgi lulus umurnya 18, sedangkan org yg akan di jodohkan dengan hinata masih kuliah dan umurx 21 thun.  
Ah udah tu aja sampai jumpa di chap 2 ^o^  
tapi jangan lupa

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
